Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 95
Supporting Characters: * }} * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is carrying Hobgoblin to the authorities after a failed assassination attempt on Nick Katzenberg. When the Hobgoblin tries to explain that it was nothing personal. Sick of hearing villains saying this, Spider-Man gives his enemy a scare by dropping him. Catching him, the wall-crawler tells the Hobgoblin to shut up until he is turned over to the authorities. As Spider-Man swings off, he is unaware that he is being observed by Demogoblin and the Spider-Doppelganger. Intending to kill the Hobgoblin, the Demogoblin in order to get rid of the demonic taint in Jason Macendale once and for all.This "demonic taint" was from Demogoblin's merger with Hobgoblin in . The pair were later separated in . They ambush Spider-Man and Hobgoblin, nearly sending both targets falling to their deaths. Spider-Man manages to break their fall and lands them on a nearby lamp post. There he notices a number of sections of the city are going through a blackout.The source of the blackout is explained in . Hobgoblin suggests that Spider-Man let him free so they can both work together to fight Demogoblin and the Spider-Doppelganger, like they did last time.Both Spider-Man and Hobgoblin were last ambushed by Demogoblin and Spider-Doppelganger in . Spider-Man refuses, as he wants the Hobgoblin to see justice, especially if Nick Katzenberg dies.Katzenberg suffered cardiac arrest . That's when Demogoblin and the Spider-Doppelganger catch up and attack them again. Demogoblin now intends to kill Spider-Man as well for protecting the Hobgoblin from his retribution. Spider-Man is surprised to see the Spider-Doppelganger, especially after all the other evil twins created by the Magus were destroyed after he was defeated.The Doppelganger was created with an army of other evil duplicates of Earth's heroes in . Although all of the duplicates were presumably destroyed by the defeat of Magus in , the Spider-Doppelganger survived after being infused with Demogoblin's magic in . As the pair try to get away, Spider-Man and Hobgoblin are sent falling down toward the part of the city that was blacked out. Meanwhile, in the sewers several blocks away, Ghost Rider and Blaze are hunting for the Deathspawn in an attempt to stop Hag and Troll from resurrecting Deathwatch.This was all explained in . The narrative of this story misattributed this to . Feeling like the shadows are closing in, the pair run into Venom who warns them that they are surrounded. Venom explains that he has been following them after he determined that they too are after Hag and Troll, whom Venom wants revenge against for killing a group of Guardsmen. They are then ambushed by Hag, Troll and the Deathspawn. At that same moment, Spider-Man and Hobgoblin take refuge in a nearby church. There they meet Father Martin who offers them sanctuary in the basement of the church. Returning upstairs, Father Martin is confronted by Demogoblin and Spider-Doppelganger. When the evil twin of Spider-Man tries to attack the priest, Demogoblin stops him saying they cannot harm a man of God. Father Martin's demands that they leave his church are ignored, as Demogoblin can smell the lingering taint of Hobgoblin's scent. Taking the priest hostage, Demogoblin goes into the basement and confronts Spider-Man and Hobgoblin again. While down below, Venom agrees to help Ghost Rider and Blaze against the Deathspawn until he is able to web-up can capture Hag and Troll. When Blaze is forced to blast a hole in the ceiling to get some Deathspawn off him, it gives Venom the opening to abandon his two allies to the Deathspawn. Venom climbs up into the church basement as Spider-Man saves the priest. Furious at the wall-crawler for the hero betraying him during their battle with Carnage, he leaps at Spider-Man.Venom and Spider-Man worked together against Carnage in - . Unfortunately for Venom, the Spider-Doppelganger gets in the way. Things get even more out of control when Ghost Rider and Blaze come up from the hole, fighting off the Deathspawn. Confusing Ghost Rider for the demon Zarathos, Demogoblin attacks him as well. In the confusion of the battle, Hobgoblin is nabbed by some of the Deathspawn and dragged back down into the sewers.Danny Ketch is not possessed by Zarathos, but one of the Spirits of Vengeance. Zarathos was a foe of the Spirits until he was imprisoned by both Mephisto and Centurious as revealed in - and respectively. As a jest, Mephisto would bond Zarathos to mortals to mock the Spirits of Vengeance, this was first depicted in . With most of the combatants falling back into the sewers, Blaze leaps in after them, despite Spider-Man's protests. Spider-Man tells Father Martin that he isn't sure what to do, since most of the people who fell into the sewers are his foes. After Martin tells the wall-crawler to follow his heart, he is suddenly grabbed by one of the Deathspawn and pulled into the sewers. Realizing that he has no choice but to help, Spider-Man leaps down to try and save the priest. This story is continued in ... | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}